


Courting Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fraser shows up at Ray's with a bouquet of flowers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: Bouquet

Ray was dancing and washing dishes at the same time. As he scrubbed off dried cheese his hips swayed to the music on his radio.

There was a knock at his door and he couldn't help but smile. There was only one person he knew who had such a polite knock.

Sure enough, Fraser was standing outside his doorway. He was holding a big ass bunch of red roses.

'Nice flowers. You going to give them to some chicky pie?' Ray asked as Fraser followed him into the apartment.

Fraser reached up and pulled on his collar and Ray knew something was up, Fraser only did that when he was nervous.

'Not as such... That is to say... I would like to court you, Ray.'

Ray's eyes went wide as Fraser held out the flowers with a hopeful look in his eyes.

'Seriously?! Why?'

'What do you mean?' Fraser asked as Ray took the flowers. 

'I mean... I'm pretty much a loser. Stella doesn't want me...'

'Ray...'

'...I haven't seen my parents in years...'

'...Ray...'

'...and I live in a crappy apartment...'

'...Ray!...'

'What?!'

'I am aware of your shortcomings, but I think you are a wonderful, kind and courageous man and I can think of no one I would rather give my affections to,' Fraser said as he walked up to Ray and gently held Ray's face.

Ray didn't know what to say. Fraser looked at him like he was something special and precious and Ray knew he was neither. Fraser wouldn't lie was maybe, just maybe, it was true.

Ray said the only thing he could, 'I think you're pretty great too.'

Fraser smiled and Ray knew he would do anything to see that smile, even watch curling. There was just somethings that he would only do for Fraser.


End file.
